


Wear Wolf Fever

by AnAmberedBee_011



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Just a stupid songfic, cute drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmberedBee_011/pseuds/AnAmberedBee_011
Summary: Just a cute little drabble-fic / song-fic of Buffy, Xander, and Dawn.





	Wear Wolf Fever

I own nothing, it's all Whedon's. This is just a crazy drabble song crack fic I wrote in 2010 after seeing Math the Band and hearing Wear Wolf Fever. Originally posted on Twisting the Hellmouth   https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPk6QkmBbCM   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Song lyrics in Italics.  
  
  
  


 

  
Xander stopped Buffy as she came up the stairs.  
  
“Wait, wait, just stand here and watch her. I promise it’s worth the immediate headache.” Xander whispered to her and she went to walk towards Dawn’s room.  
  
From the room was blaring a bizarre song, a song that fit very well with whatever you could call what Dawn was doing.   
  
It wasn’t dancing, but it was sure as hell amusing.  
  
_‘My teacher asked us what we want to be when we grow up. Most kids said a doctor or a lawyer or some boring stuff like that, but no, not me. ‘_  
  
Dawnie was bouncing around looking for all the world like she was playing duck, duck goose before striking a comical pose like superman.  
  
_‘I wanna be 40 ft tall,’_  
  
Dawn jumped to touch the ceiling…  
  
_‘ I wanna have hydrologic arms,’_  
  
Dawn shot imaginary enemies and jerked around a bit like she was having a seizure…  
  
_‘I want to fly, I want to eat trains,’_  
  
Dawn jumped onto the bed and started miming Henry 8th…  
  
_‘ have laser eyes, computer brains, I wanna live on the moon!’_  
  
Dawn actually just spun around in a circle after jumping off the bed for this part.  
  
_‘I said, "Austin, Austin where, oh where are you?" if you leave right now I won't know what to do.’_  
  
Dawn looked under the bed and looked at the ceiling pityingly….  
  
_‘Well you know there's more beasts than Gotham city. Don't leave now, man please have pity.’_  
  
Dawn looked like she was trying to press herself into the corner of the room before exploding outward grabbing at something imaginary in the air.  
  
“You know what Xander, this is proof that I’m not the insane one. Next time you better tape this. If I can’t persuade her to do her homework with blackmail then I give up.” Buffy commented and Dawn started to bounce around like a sugar addict as an odd techno beat picked up.  
  
_‘I said, "Austin where, oh where are you?" If you leave right now I won't know what to do. Well your mom says your perfect and your singing's infectious. Remember that time when we ate pancakes for breakfast?’_  
  
Xander and Buffy watched on as Dawn just seemed to spazz out then proceed to run in place before pointing to the mirror as if scolding herself.  
  
Unfortunately, through the mirror she caught the eyes of Buffy and Xander watching.  
  
“AAAAAAAAAhhhhh!” screamed Dawn as she ran towards them only to slam the door.  
  
“Stop spying on me!”  
  
Xander looked over at Buffy before offhandedly commenting,  
  
“Even if her taste in music is odder than her food choices…at least it’s not drugs.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 


End file.
